Magazines and Chocolate
by xEverlastingxEternalxLovex
Summary: Tawni bans chocolate, gasp! When on a hunt in Sonny's side of the dressing room, she finds something quite interesting...Sonny has a crush on the three named doofus. Channy of course


**Hey! This is really...um...different? Yeah sorry if you don't really like it but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of the actors starring in it but I wish I could, if you know what I mean ;)**

* * *

"What!" I shouted.

Tawni looked me over before flipping her hair "That's right, I'm banning chocolate"

"Why? It's chocolate Tawni, everyone loves chocolate, I love chocolate, in fact I'm craving it right now!" I rushed. How could she ban chocolate?

"Why? I'll tell you why Sonny, I almost died!" she shouted, glaring at me.

"So you choked on a tiny piece of cadbury's but I saved you" I tried pleading with her.

"Sonny you're not always going to be there for me if I eat chocolate, so to help me get rid of that monsterous delicious habit, it's banned" Tawni stated.

"Tawni, it really was just a coinsidence that you laughed whilst eating" I smiled weakly.

"Sonny, I don't think you're understanding...I almost died!" she cried.

"But you didn't" I weeped, upset about not getting through to her.

Tawni's blonde curls shook violently as she shook her head at me disdainfully.

"Chocolate is banned and that's final, even agreed with me" she smirked before storming off, posting flyers across the hall about banned chocolate.

Pouting, I quickly dashed to my dressing room to hide a stash of chocolates in an old handbag I knew Tawni would never dare go near.

"She'll never find them here" I whispered to myself.

An hour passed before Tawni made it back to our dressing room.

"Ready for the CS?" she asked.

"The CS?" I questioned.

"Yes, Sonny, the CS-Chocolate Search, I was trying to make it more interesting and detectivy, but no, you had to ruin it" she started glaring but her eyes strayed to her mirror as she smiled at her reflection and she flipped her hair happily.

"Yes, I'm ready for the CS" I giggled, knowing I had nothing to hide in all the places she'd look.

"Ok then" she smiled before rushing around my side of the room, pulling out drawers, turning up cushions, then she suddenly stopped as she opened a particular drawer.

"What?" I asked worried, I hadn't accidently left any chocolate lying around have I?

"What is this?" she asked somewhat annoyed as she pulled out a magazine.

I gasped and blushed as I realised what one she was holding. Chad Dylan Cooper was on the front page of Tween Weekly as usual however, it just so happened as soon as I spotted it, I drew a massive heart around his face as well as scribbles along the page such as Sonny Cooper and sparkly eyes.

"Heh, funny story actually..." I giggled nervously, I quickly got up from my chair and ran out the room.

"Sonny, you traitor!" Tawni called after me slamming the drawer shut angrily.

My heart was pounding as I slowed down, stepping into the cafateria. Phew, that was close. I gulped suddenly when I thought of having to face Tawni later.

Glancing around the room, I noticed many people were sad about no chocolate, that also meant no chocolate fro-yo's and I noticed one paticular person mad about it.

"What do you mean I can't have a chocolate fro-yo? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" he shouted angry.

I blushed when I remembered what I had written on the magazine and hoped Tawni wouldn't tell anyone or left it lying around.

After loosing his argument, Chad turned around and walked right up to me.

"Can you believe this Munroe? Thanks to your chuckle city friend, CDC can't get his favourite flavoured fro-yo" he shook his head annoyed.

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he glanced at it but made no sudden movement to push it off. "Well I know exactly how you feel, I had to hide a stash from-"

"-There you are, you cahooter, oh look you're with pooper!" sneered Tawni, her tone of voice made everyone around the comissanary turn to stare at me.

Blushing under the attention, I spotted Chad looking at me in confusion, Tawni came stomping over.

Her glare turned into a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me Sonny?" She asked sweetly.

"Um...Because you'd be mad at me as well as the rest of So Random" I whispered, hoping Chad would leave so it wouldn't be as awkward.

"Look, I have no idea what you guys are talking about but blondie, I need you to get back our chocolate, CDC needs the chocolaty goodness" demanded Chad.

Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Look Chad, I almost died and Sonny, seriously? Him?" she asked astonished.

"What about me?" asked Chad, gazing at me.

I glared at Tawni before quickly muttering "nothing"

"Well Sonny just so you know, I'm not entirely happy with you fratenizing with the enemy but what the heart wants, the heart gets right?" she smirked, handing Chad my magazine.

I gasped before quickly trying to reach out for it, "No!"

I was too late, I could tell by the cocky smirk that Chad held.

"Well, well Munroe, who would've known?" chuckled Chad.

"Tawni!" I shouted angry and embarressed, how could she do this to me?

The blonde actress just laughed as she winked and walked away shouting "have fun Sonny"

My gaze landed on Chad as he was memorising my work.

"I got to say, I look good" sang Chad before reading one thing that caught his eye.

"Sonny Cooper? When did I propose?" he laughed.

Quickly, I snatched the magazine from him as tears builded up in my eyes.

"Sonny?" Chad whispered worried.

I shook my head as I ran out of the room.

Slamming the door shut I heard a confused "Sonny?"

I spotted Tawni through my sea of tears.

"I can't believe you Tawni, that was so humiliating, now I bet he's laughing at me with all his drama snob friends" I cried, burying my head under a cusion.

"What did he say?" asked Tawni angrily.

"I swear he likes you, I wouldn't of given it to him if I didn't believe that there was no chemistry" Tawni continued.

"He was just mocking me Tawni and he laughed!" I cried harder.

"Really? It's just he's always been jealous around other guys, he's never been around this set before you came, he's only ever nice to you, he was really disappointed that you hadn't come to his birthday party, he immediately agreed to be your fake date; even blogging about how that fake kiss was real, he dressed up as Eric for you, you told me he said he wanted to hang out sometime, you told me how he said he liked you when he guest starred, he really wanted to help you when he believes you're hurt like when you 'sprained' your ankle playing musical chairs and I spotted him asking you to dance at that prom with you when you was upset about not getting to go. And Sonny if I know one thing about Chad Dylan Cooper, it's that he doesn't do this for anyone, except for you." she smiled genuinely.

That may have been the longest speech I've ever heard Tawni say and to be honest, she actually cheered me up, wow, I guess I never really knew how much Chad has acted different around me than towards anyone else. I smiled back at Tawni.

"If I didn't know any better Sonny, I'd say that Chad loves you."

"She's right" came a sincere voice from my doorway.

Tawni and I snapped our heads around towards the door and I smiled when I saw him.

"Chad?"

"I'll just leave you two alone" whispered Tawni, walking out.

"Thank you Tawni, you really are a great friend" I whispered after her.

"So..." I stated.

"So..." mimicked Chad, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Do you really love-"

"-Yes" he blushed shyly, acting how he did when Selena left his set from his movie.

My grin widened as I gazed into his honest blue eyes, drowning in them. I have a feeling this is going to turn out alright, afterall.

* * *

**Sorry, It's not what I usually write but I've been in a really crazy, random mood today, and this sort of stuff has just been filling my head all day. Please review anyway and tell me what you think :D xx**


End file.
